Don't Follow Me
by LoLMelody
Summary: RIKUXOC Natalie's injuries prove to be her own undoing, and she meets two characters that are part of herself.  Her short journey through Castle Oblivion leads her to the end of the road, where she meets Riku again.  But...will the ending be a happy one?
1. You Guys Are My What?

**So I'm going to jump right into the story, for everyone who read Forever Is A Long Time. I hope you like this installment, and if you haven't read Forever, go read it now, because it's the first installment that is better than it's ever been.**

**This part of the story is going to cover Natalie's journey inside Castle Oblivion. Anyways, I'm picking up right after I ended. Hope you like it and onto the story!

* * *

**

Natalie, Sora, Donald and Goofy walked down the winding pathway, surrounded by lush green hills and fields. A tree dotted the horizon here and there, but not too many were even close to the group. They walked and walked until their feet hurt.

"Isn't there any end to this place?"  
"I don't know, Sora, but we have to keep moving. We have to find Riku and the King, remember?" Donald said matter-of-factly. Natalie sat, holding her side. It was throbbing painfully with every movement she made.  
"Uh, Natalie, are you okay? Is somethin' hurtin' ya?" Goofy asked her. She nodded.  
"Yes, I'm hurt, but I'll be fine. We need to keep moving." She said solemnly, standing up straighter with some effort and continuing on.

* * *

Night fell and the group settled down for the night. They were exhausted and needed their rest. Natalie waited until everyone was asleep, then stood. She couldn't be a burden to Sora. She knew she would be fine on her own. She had to look for Riku on her own. It was the only way she felt anything would get done.

She started down the path, leaving Sora behind with only a small kiss to his cheek. Little did she know that Jiminy was up and watching her, watching where she went and knowing to inform the trio when they woke.

The path was dark and winding. There seemed no end. Another twist, another turn, another hill, but there was just no end in sight. Natalie shook her head and sighed every time she came to a hill and saw lots of ground ahead of her to cover. But she would still continue on. She would still continue forward, but it was only for the sole purpose of finding Riku, finding some lead to discovering where he'd gone and if he was okay.

Natalie's head started to swoon as she made her way down one of the hills. She reached the bottom staggering. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She felt her side, and pulled her hand back when she felt something wet and warm. She realized she was bleeding heavily. She was going to pass out from blood loss and there was no one there to help her. She dropped to the ground in a crawl, breathing labored and her vision out of focus. She needed to get her head together or else she wasn't going to make it.

But little did she know that as she passed out, two figures were watching her, one with concerned eyes, one with no feeling at all in her eyes. They both went and picked her up, carrying her into the distance.

* * *

'_Natalie...'_  
"_Voice? Is that you?"  
'Yes...Natalie...what are you going to do now?'_  
"_I've got...I've got to find Riku. I've got to make sure he's safe. I have to make sure he can get home and that nothing bad has happened to him."_  
'_Why?'_  
"_Because he's my best friend! He needs my help and I know I have to be there for him!"  
'Yes...he's your friend...but...what if he doesn't want your help?'_  
"_I...I don't know if he does. I have to find out if he's alright. That's the only thing I care about doing right now. Sora's safe and so is Kairi."_  
'_Sora...your brother...may not be safe after all. You must find him and protect him.'_  
"_Sora...what do you mean?"_  
'_Wake up and find out. Meet your new partners for your journey, the ones that rescued you. They may be more familiar to you than you think...'

* * *

_

Natalie's eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. When her eyes gained focus she looked around the room and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone sat on her bed.

"Well, hello there. I see you're finally awake." The girl said, and Natalie jumped, scared. The girl was maybe a year or two older than Natalie and had long red hair. She was shorter than Natalie by two inches at least and looked like her. But what had scared her was the girl's eyes. Her eyes were yellow with a black slit in the middle, like a cat's eyes. Her fingernails were long and finely manicured to sharp tips, like claws. She was poised and graceful. It was like she was a cat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The redhead said with an apologetic smile.  
"Who...are you? What are you?" Natalie asked her aloud.  
"Who? My name is Lana, Natalie. If you really want to know, I'm a Heartless. Your Heartless." She said like it was nothing. Natalie jumped out of her skin.  
"What? But wait, aren't you formed when—" Lana cut her off.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm formed from the darkness in your heart when your heart leaves your body. Yes, I'm supposed to disappear when your heart returns to your body. But for some reason, here I am. I'm here and I can stay here with you. I don't know...maybe it's just because you're special, Natalie. That is more believeable than 'I'm here just because.'" She smiled and giggled. She was really friendly, for a Heartless.  
"I know I'm not your typical Heartless variety, but like I said, you're special, Natalie. I have my own heart and everything. Who knows what's happened? But I'm here and I'm happy!" She hugged Natalie lightly. Another girl entered the room.

"Lana...what did I tell you? She needs to get better and if you disturb her she won't recover as fast." The new girl said.  
"Oh, Xentalia, calm down. She woke up all on her own. When I wake up I like to have someone there, so maybe she wanted that, too." The redhead protested. Natalie looked at them both.  
"I wouldn't know. I don't know what you guys feel. I don't understand it, either." The girl, Xentalia, said.

She was about two inches taller than Natalie with long chestnut brown hair. Her skin was a very light milk chocolate color and her eyes were a soft gold. She had a permanent look of no expression on her face, though there seemed to be a trace of something angry or sinister in her face. But it was only slight.

"Why do you say that?" Natalie asked as Lana started changing her bandage.  
"I'm a Nobody. That's what we are." The brunette said matter-of-factly.  
"A what?" Natalie inquired.  
"A Nobody. Haven't you heard of us before?" The brunette said, almost as if she were talking down to Natalie.  
"No...I haven't. Never." Natalie admitted.  
"Hmph. I'll be back later." She said, almost angry, gliding out of the room. Lana shook her head and sighed while finishing with the bandage.  
"You've stopped bleeding and the wound is closing up. I think in a couple of days you will actually be all better and able to move around." Natalie nodded, then looked back at Lana after thinking for a couple of minutes.  
"Lana...why was Xentalia upset that I didn't know what a Nobody was?" The redhead shook her head.  
"Xentalia can't get upset, hun. She's a Nobody. They don't have feelings." Natalie cracked an eyebrow, inquisitive.  
"But it seemed like she did." The redhead nodded and put a finger on her chin.  
"Well...they understand feelings because they had them once. She was once a part of you. She retains some of the memories of being you inside of her, feeling those feelings you've felt before and stuff like that." The redhead said, gesturing with her hands to get Natalie to understand a little better. Still, though, Natalie wanted to know more.  
"What is a Nobody?" She asked.

"A Nobody is a creature created from what's left over after the heart leaves the body. Most times the Nobodies don't have higher thinking capabilities and just become lesser Nobodies. But those Nobodies, like Xentalia, who have higher thinking capabilites can actually function all on their own. They can even band together and work like humans do. Most times they're created from stronger beings, too." Lana explained.  
"Oh..." Natalie said, thinking she understood.  
"Since they don't have hearts, Natalie, they can't feel anything, not really. I mean, they know what the feeling felt like when they were human, when they were part of you, but...they can't actually feel it like you can. Does that make sense?" Natalie nodded.  
"...Kind of, I think. It helps me understand her a little better." The redhead smiled.  
"Xentalia's really strong and smart, and is actually not half-bad. She's just...easily offended, I guess? They can't feel things like that, but...I guess they can know what right and wrong are, and understand it and abide by it." Natalie nodded again in coherence.  
"Okay. I just feel bad for making her so unhappy." Lana shook her head with a smile.  
"Nah, it's fine. She gets over it pretty quickly. Plus, I put her in charge of keeping watch." Natalie's eyebrow rose again.  
"Keeping watch? For what?" Lana situated herself on the bed a little more, then responded.  
"Well...you've gone off of the radar. Someone was watching you and now that you're gone, they're frantically trying to locate you. But we're keeping you well hidden until you get better." Natalie thought for a moment.  
"Oh...so I'm in danger?" She said, completely surprised. What would anyone want with her?

"Well, sort of. After you heal you can defend yourself, and we'll help you out. I'm not going to abandon you and neither will Xentalia. We're parts of you and we'll stick by you."  
"Why?" Natalie asked. She only knew of three people willing to do that for her.  
"Because if you disappear, I disappear. Xentalia won't but...she doesn't have anyone else. I guess she wouldn't like it too much, being alone." Lana said. Natalie thought for a moment, then answered.  
"Oh. Okay." Lana smiled, then put her hand on Natalie's.  
"And then we can start looking for Riku. Does that sound good?" Natalie's eyes brightened, her heart falling into a faster rhythm at the mention of his name.  
"Wait, you know about Riku?" She asked. Lana nodded, crossing her arms.  
"Well, sort of. You were talking about it in your sleep...I gathered he was someone close to you. From what I could make out he's gone missing and you're trying to find him."

Natalie was silent for a few moments and laid back, thinking about all of the things that had happened on her previous journey, ignoring Lana's comment to her. Everything had happened so fast that she couldn't believe it had happened. One minute they were leaving to go to new worlds on a raft, the next...they were in a completely different world and traveling to new ones every other moment. Then the next minute Riku gave into the darkness, they fought, he was taken over, her heart was taken and then given back, and then they defeated Ansem and helped Riku close the Door to Darkness, the door to Kingdom Hearts, the door to the light. And now she was here. It was all a blazing memory that had gone by so fast that she didn't understand most of it. She was so confused as to what had happened and why it had to be them. She didn't understand about herself and Riku being halves of each other, containing half of each other's hearts inside of them. She didn't understand why she was so special and who 'lived' inside of her, like Maleficent had said. She didn't understand the Heartless or the Nobodies. She needed to figure it out, but she needed to find Riku first and know he was safe. Then she could find everything else out.

"Natalie, are you in there?" Natalie looked up.  
"Huh?"  
"You were daydreaming. Are you okay?" The blond nodded at the concerned redhead.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was just...taking everything in. Everything that's happened is kind of overwhelming for me." Lana put her hand on Natalie's in comfort.  
"I understand. It's a lot to take in, especially when you're confused and don't know anything. We'll help you out, don't worry." This made Natalie smile.  
"Thanks, Lana." The redhead smiled back even brighter.  
"No problem! I think we'll become fast friends." She said, taking Natalie's hand in her own two. Xentalia walked into the room.

"Someone's here. I'm going to watch them and make sure they don't come too close."  
"Do you know who it is?" Lana asked, standing.  
"No, it's no one from the Organization and it's not an outsider I'm familiar with. I'll watch and wait." She said, before disappearing. Lana closed the door and turned the lock.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Natalie asked, concern plain on her face.  
"Xentalia's powerful. It would take a lot of power to take her down. Only the top members of the Organization could take her down." Lana said. Natalie just became more confused.  
"The Organization? Who's that?" Lana sat down and drew her legs together on the bed. Natalie slipped a shirt over her head that was just a loose red t-shirt. She didn't have anything else. Her sweater was gone. The shirt had been given to her by Lana while she was changing the bandage.

"Organization XIII is their full name. They're made up of thirteen members, all Nobodies like Xentalia, very powerful. But Xentalia doesn't wish to be involved with them because she doesn't want to be involved in those politics and she doesn't like what they're doing. They keep trying to recruit her and have been trying to find her and capture her in order to brainwash her into working for them. Her power is really rare and could be useful to them. But they haven't figured out that the only way they can get Xentalia is by either sending their number one after her or catching her off guard. And Xentalia's never off of her guard." Lana said proudly and sternly.  
"So then why don't they send their number one?" Natalie asked.  
"Because they aren't sure whether or not she is stronger than him. If she is, then their leader is jeopardized." Natalie nodded.  
"You'd think they'd send two or three." Lana nodded.  
"They haven't tried that yet, but if she took on that many...her chances of winning are slim at best. Even Xentalia's not invincible." Lana said, smiling brightly. Her dainty kitty fangs showed in her cheesy smile, trying to make a joke out of the gloomy situation.

"So why don't you help her?" Natalie asked, concerned.  
"My main job right now is to protect you and make sure you get better. We have stuff to do and without you we can't do it. You want to find Riku? You want to find out everything you don't understand? Well, you've got to get better first and be safe before that can happen." Lana said, standing to tuck Natalie in.  
"Now then. You need to rest. Sleep heals you faster. It will help rest your mind, as well." Natalie nodded.  
"I...hope she'll be okay." Natalie said. Lana shook her head.  
"Don't sweat over it. Xentalia and I have everything under control. Just rest and trust us to take care of you." Natalie nodded again and turned over onto her uninjured side. She curled up into a ball, burying herself under the covers, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Lana stood and walked outside to check on Xentalia. She was walking up the stairs to the building they were hiding in.

"They've found us. They sent their assassin after me." She said coldly. Lana looked at her, concerned.  
"Who, Axel? Did they honestly think he could take you down?" Xentalia smirked ever so slightly.  
"They were after Natalie. They know she's here." The girl said, brushing cinders and burnt pieces of her cloak off of her.

"He actually got to you. Didn't you use it?" Lana asked in a whisper. The brunette nodded.  
"Yeah, I did. But he's really good. Hence, why he's the assassin." She said. Lana sighed.  
"Yeah, but I thought your little thing was unstoppable." Xentalia crossed her arms.  
"Just because the dagger is nearly unstoppable doesn't mean it's completely unstoppable. They're scared of it because it has a chance of dealing a single killing blow. It doesn't always work." Lana nodded.  
"So the Killing Dagger isn't always what it really means."  
"No. Now get back inside and watch over Natalie. They can't break my shield and enter through a dark portal, but I want you there to keep her safe. He's gone now and everything should be fine until they send someone else. I'll continue to keep watch." Lana nodded.  
"Alright, alright. Just be careful and keep me updated." Lana said, shrugging her shoulders and walking back inside.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you like it and don't forget to leave your comments and let me know what you thought. Here, have a cookie! I ran out of muffin mix, sorry guys.**


	2. Epiphany

**So here's chapter two, I hope you guys are liking it so far. Don't forget to tell me what you've thought so far, and please stick with me! Love you guys!

* * *

**

Natalie's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She noticed that her side didn't hurt and that she could move around easier. She started to stand, but was pushed back down by Xentalia.

"You need to stay until Lana gets back to take care of your wound. Then you are free to get up." She said coldly. Natalie nodded and slipped back into the spot she'd been laying in. It was silent, until Natalie broke the silence.

"Look, Xentalia...I'm sorry if I offended you by not knowing what a Nobody was. I didn't mean to upset you." Xentalia shook her head.  
"You can't upset me, Natalie. I can't feel anything." Natalie nodded, shifting.  
"Yes, but...you understand the feelings, don't you?" Xentalia's eyes turned on her, almost menacingly.  
"What has Lana been telling you?" She asked. Natalie sighed.  
"I asked her to tell me. I understand better now and that's why I'm apologizing. You understand the feelings even though you can't actually feel them. That's fine. I understand that. I'm sorry it offended you." Xentalia shook her head and brushed it off.  
"It's fine, Natalie. You shouldn't stress over something like that. You need to focus on getting better so we can keep moving. Our plans have changed while you slept."  
"What do you mean?" Natalie asked, shifting again.

"Castle Oblivion, one of Organization XIII's headquarters, is being manipulated strangely by their members. They have someone working for them that's messing everything up. And you'll want to know that both your friend and brother are involved in that castle and are being manipulated by it." Natalie gasped, throwing her covers back.  
"What? Both Riku and Sora? But...but how?" Xentalia shrugged.  
"They both found their way into the castle somehow. I knew you would want to go and help them out. So Lana and I will help you, though we can't guarantee where in the castle you will end up. Riku started in the basement. Sora started at the front door. For all we know you could end up somewhere in the middle." Natalie sighed, shifting to sit up on her knees.  
"Won't you be coming with me?" Xentalia nodded.  
"Yes, but the castle doesn't manipulate the Heartless and Nobodies. Both entities are there, but it's the people like you who are manipulated. It's very dangerous if they're expecting you. But I've found a way to get you inside undetected, and Lana and I are going to mess everything up with you. It's the best way to save your friend and your brother." She said, her arms crossed. Natalie nodded and Lana entered the room.

"Well, well, looks like sleeping beauty's finally awake. Here, let me take care of that and see how you're doing." She said, lifting Natalie's shirt and taking off the bandages.  
"Hmm, it seems you're fine. No more bleeding, not even a scab or a scar. You're healed. It's a great thing." She said. She went to the far end of the room, where a wardrobe stood, and took out a pile of clothes.  
"You'll have to wear this. Your sweater was ruined and your capris were covered in blood. This may not be what you're used to but...at least it's something." She said, setting them down on the table.  
"You can shower, if you like, and then we can be on our way whenever you're ready. Take your time. There's no rush." Lana said with a smile. Natalie nodded, standing and walking into a bathroom after being directed by Lana to where it was. When the water started, Xentalia looked at Lana coldly.

"You know that we're on a tight schedule. Time is of the essence. We need to be leaving as soon as possible so we can dispose of the rogue Organization XIII members." Lana shushed Xentalia, cooing to her softly.  
"I know, Xentalia, I know. But we can't pressure her. She's been through a lot. And what she's going to find in that castle isn't going to make her happy. How are we supposed to tell her that her brother doesn't know anything about her?" Xentalia's features changed to a look of surprise.  
"What? He doesn't remember her?" Lana shook her head.  
"No. There are no memories of her at all. He's only got memories of some girl named Namine. And I think she's our culprit." Xentalia sighed.  
"And what of Riku?"  
"His memories are that of the darkness. He is being led in nothing but darkness. Natalie was with him, her memory was, until after his visit to Monstro. Now she's gone and he's upset." Xentalia nodded.  
"I see. This is more serious than I'd ever thought." Xentalia said.

"Yes. And they've both got many floors to go before they emerge from that place. We can get to them both in time, if not Riku, we can get to Sora. I know Natalie won't like that, but...she needs to know that her brother needs her help more than Riku does. She will understand. She's a smart girl, and her heart is always telling her what's right. We can't go wrong with that kind of logic." Lana said, drawing Natalie's pack from the bedside table. She set it on the bed so that Natalie would see it and grab it before they left.

* * *

Natalie let the water run down her body, it's heat nearly searing her skin off. But it helped to calm her and clear her head. She could only think of Riku and Sora, how they were both in trouble. She knew Sora could handle himself, and Riku could too, but...she was still worried about them nonetheless. What would happen if Sora was seriously injured or if Riku again succumbed to the darkness? It would really hurt her to see that happen to him. She felt tears, hotter than the water, run down her cheeks. She put her head in her hands and sobbed, crying softly, her heart hurting because she'd figured something out about herself and was finally willing to admit it, and it scared her so much.

She was_ in love_ with Riku.

She knew that from the beginning she could never be his best friend. They were too close for that. She loved him too much for that. It was all or nothing...and it seemed like nothing was outweighing everything else. And now that she'd lost him to the darkness he seemed completely out of her reach. She needed to find him and set things straight. She couldn't lose him again after that. There was no way.

She wiped her eyes and slowly finished her shower, her mind clouded and hardly clear, so far from what she'd hoped would happen.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She went to the mirror and wiped away the condensation on the mirror, looking at herself. She saw how thin and pale she now looked, how frail she seemed, and hadn't realized that something like getting injured make her seem so fragile. She opened the towel on her healed side and sighed, noticing that, after the hot shower, the heat had caused three long, white lines to appear, the signs of her scars. She shook her head and dried, dressing in the clothes given to her by Lana.

The pants were patent leather, stretchy and tight-fitting. They were low rise and barely went to her hips. On the sides of her upper thighs she had to tighten thin red laces to tighten the pant legs. The laces only went to the knees and wouldn't closed all the way, leaving her legs exposed. It was attractive but not something she'd ever thought of wearing. The pants were much too big and much too long, but she had a belt to keep it up. She put on the shirts that she's been given, and red tanktop with one sleeve. The other one was black and had one sleeve for the other shoulder. The shirts rested nicely low enough to show a small inch or two of her midriff. She slipped on black leather boots and black and red leather fingerless gloves. She then pulled on the cloak she'd been given, a cloak identical to the ones Xentalia and Lana wore, then started to dry her hair. It didn't take long and she was glad when she was finished. She looked herself over again.

She felt completely different, like she wasn't the same person she had been before. She looked different, felt different, maybe even acted different. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Lana had her pack in her hand. Xentalia was nowhere to be found.

"This must be important to you, Natalie. Put it on and keep it close." Natalie nodded.  
"Yes. It's got something very special in it that I need to finish...which reminds me, can I do that really quick? It will only take a few minutes." Lana nodded with a smile.  
"Sure. Xentalia can wait. She won't mind." Natalie nodded and sat on the bed, pulling out her engraver and finishing her locket. She had Riku's name on the back of hers. She started on Riku's, engraving her name into the back of it. It was a way that she could make sure he didn't forget her. If this journey didn't end soon, then they were going to be separated time and again—

No. Once she found Riku she wasn't letting him go on alone. Not again. It wasn't going to happen.

Her name was on the locket in beautiful script in no time at all. She buffed everything and made sure the white gold was completely flawless, then put her pack on underneath her cloak. It wasn't bulky and didn't show through.

"Alright, let's go." She said, following Lana out the door, her mind thinking only of finding Riku and making sure he was safe.

* * *

Walking with Xentalia and Lana was really boring for Natalie. They weren't the talking types when they were busy and had stuff on their agenda. She understood that Xentalia didn't really have feelings and wasn't into small talk, but...Lana did, so why not? She only shrugged her shoulders inside her head and walked with them in the silence.

When they came over the top of a hill, the presence that loomed before them shocked Natalie and made her stop and take a good, long look at what she was seeing. The castle was easily twenty stories high, if not taller. It was configured in a very weird way and had so many different oddities hanging from it that Natalie couldn't really figure out if it was just decoration or if they really had some use. It was then that Xentalia spoke.

"There are ten floors of the basement, fourteen regular floors, and six tower floors. Nothing occupies the towers except Heartless and Nobodies. The fourteenth floor is where all of the Organization members are stationed. They don't know we're here, but once we touch those doors they'll know instantly. We have to find Riku and Sora and get them out. That is our goal. Anything else doesn't matter. If there are Organization members, I will eliminate them and catch up with you guys. Natalie." Xentalia said, looking at Natalie with her molten gold eyes.

"Yes, Xentalia?"  
"I want you to listen to me very carefully. I know that you are interested in making sure everyone is safe, but one thing you must do for me is make sure that if I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to move on without me, you must do so. Is that clear?" Natalie's eyes widened.  
"Yes, Xentalia, but—"  
"No buts. I need you to do it without question." She said, before continuing down the path. The other two continued on after her, all of them thinking about what lay ahead of them.

The doors to the castle opened with a very loud groan. Walking in, a bright light shined forth from the doorway and all three girls were sucked into the castle without much time to think about what had happened. When they opened their eyes, they were inside the castle with some stairs in front of them going downward. There was nothing behind them, only a bright white wall decorated with flowers. Many of the assorted podiums and vases were filled with white flowers as well. The place was eerily quiet as they all tried to focus.

"Well, well, well, it seems we've got intruders. It's funny how you'd walk right into our trap so willingly." Natalie looked up towards the stairs and saw a man standing there, hair redder than fire, eyes as green as her own, with purple tattoos on his face.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Natalie shouted. He laughed.  
"The name's Axel, got it memorized? And I'm here to make sure you don't interfere with our plans." Natalie summoned her blade.  
"I don't think so. I'm getting my brother and my best friend out of here, even if I have to destroy you all myself!" Natalie said. Xentalia and Lana stood next to her, their weapons out. Xentalia had her daggers while Lana was crouched, like a cat, claws out and fangs beared.

"My, my, my, Xentalia, I didn't think you would be so foolish as to lead her here. It really is a shame that you don't work for the Organization. You and I could have a lot of fun." She gritted her teeth.  
"You know damn well that we can't feel things like that. And I don't agree with the policies your Organization uses. So my answer is still no." He sighed.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, so sad. I was so looking forward to having you all to myself. But we needed a rematch anyway. So let's get this party started!" He said, whipping out chakrams with fire. Xentalia stood in front of Natalie and started to defend her.  
"Do you remember what I said, Natalie?"  
"Y-yes, but, Xentalia, I—" The brunette cut her off.  
"Then I'm telling you now to run! Get out of here as fast as you can! I'll distract him and catch up with you later." She said, launching at Axel before Natalie could protest.

"You heard her, Natalie. Let's book it!" Lana said, grabbing her hand and avoiding the fight as they ran down the steps to the next floor.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think! Love you guys, have some cookies!**


	3. Things Are Not Always What They Seem

**Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing this story. I'll upload a little more regularly now that Christmas break has come. I've got this installment finished and the next installment (358/2 Days) almost done, so you'll see some more chapters here soon if I get some reviews! I love you guys and hope you enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you thought, and tell me what it was exactly that you've liked so far in the story as a whole.

* * *

**

Getting to the next floor, Natalie struggled to get away from Lana and go to Xentalia. But Lana kept a firm grip while they waited.

"You must stop, Natalie. She will be fine. Don't worry about her so much!" Natalie finally stopped struggling and huffed.  
"I...I didn't think this would happen so quickly! I don't want to lose her!"  
"I understand that, Natalie, but we must move on. How we do that, exactly, is the question." Lana said softly.  
"How indeed." Came a voice. They both turned towards the door in front of them. There was a cloaked figure with a slightly higher-pitched tenor voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Natalie screamed with Lana next to her. The man laughed.  
"Really? Do you not understand? I think you are in way over your head, little girl. Come at me alone and let me test your resolve." Natalie snarled a little, angry at being attacked twice in a matter of minutes.  
"I will! I'll show you whose in over their head!" Natalie pulled out her blade and went towards the mysterious man.

The man lunged at her and, while laughing, caught her off guard and threw her against the wall. She jumped up and lunged at him, her blade hitting him over and over. He threw her off and Lana's voice filled the hallway.

"Natalie, be careful! This is dangerous if you're not careful! These people are a lot more complicated than you think." Natalie didn't look at Lana as she'd spoken.  
"Come on, Natalie, take me on like you mean it!" The man shouted, before being struck down by Natalie. He was flung backwards by her attack, landing roughly on the ground before getting to his feet. He started laughing loudly, pulling his hood back.  
"I see that all of the Keyblade wielders really aren't pushovers. My name is Zexion, Natalie. Be sure you don't forget it. I have a present for you." He threw something at her and she caught it. It was cards with pictures on it.  
"There are five cards there. Proceed further to find your brother and friend. You might want to hurry, though. Things are heating up, and fast." He disappeared, angering Natalie even more.  
"Dammit! Why is that everything has to be so damn complicated?" Natalie shouted. She was just plain angry at everything. Why were so many things kept from her and just thrown at her for no reason?  
"There's no explanation for what he did! Why the hell..." She just sighed and walked towards the door, looking at the cards and shaking her head.  
"It's for Riku and Sora. Only for Riku and Sora." She said, putting one card into the air. The door reacted and opened, a blinding light engulfing her.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Natalie saw that she was in Deep Jungle. She cocked an eyebrow and looked around.

"Why am I back in this place? I don't want to be here...I want to find Riku." There was a laugh, before someone spoke.  
"You are here, Natalie, because this is the first part of your memory. Your memory of the journey that has passed. The cards you hold are from your memory. By fighting you I turned your memory into cards so that you may proceed further. If you can proceed, you may find what you're looking for. If not...well, then I guess it's up to you, isn't it?" Said a voice, recognizably known as Zexion.  
"Why are you doing this?" She shouted. He chuckled again.  
"Natalie, you were the one who intruded. As such, we must put you through a test. Be careful about the people you meet in these memories...they don't know about the outside world. You may find that they know little about what has happened." She turned around and around to try and find where the voice was coming from.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked loudly, but the voice didn't answer back. Lana put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
"C'mon, Natalie. Let's get through this and move on, okay?"  
"Yeah...let's." She said softly, walking forward into the jungle.

* * *

Natalie quickly found out the rules of the floors. There were separate rooms and Heartless popped up everywhere. When she won battles, she would get cards that would open doors to other rooms. She would get slightly stronger as she made her way through the floors and would be able to more easily defeat the Heartless. She got the hang of it and found it wasn't as hard as it had seemed. The rooms just all looked very similar.

Coming to a door with a crown symbol on it, Natalie noticed that the inscription required that she put the special key card she'd recieved at the start of the floor into the door. There also some other requirements that were easy to fulfill. Just as she was about to put the card in the door, however, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I was wondering when I would find you. I defeated Axel...for now. He'll probably be back before we know it, however." Xentalia said. Natalie launched herself at her Nobody and embraced her.  
"Thank goodness you're okay, Xentalia! I was so worried..." She said. Xentalia coldly embraced her back, having no feeling towards her concern.  
"We should be moving on. We have something big awaiting us as soon as we leave the next room. I can feel it." Xentalia said, opening the door to the next room. All of them walked through, consumed by the light.

When the light cleared, Natalie was in the treetops. The vines were everywhere. The place was very familiar to her.

* * *

"The treetops...I met Riku here after we got split up." She said to Xentalia and Lana. She looked around for them, and they weren't there. Natalie's heart sped up as she frantically searched for them.  
"Xentalia? Lana? Where are you?" She screamed.  
"They're with you, Natalie. They're in the form of the cards you carry in that deck you have." She pulled out her deck of cards and rifled through them, seeing the faces of Xentalia and Lana. Zexion laughed.  
"What have you done with them?"  
"They cannot accompany you by your side while you are in your memories. You will have to travel this road alone. Once you get outside of these rooms, however, they will appear next to you again. Continue on your path, Natalie. A surprise waits ahead." The voice said. Natalie sighed and sat for a moment, not sure what to think of all of this. She was not only thoroughly confused but she was disappointed and upset. These Organization XIII guys were messing everything up. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?

"Natalie, get up! C'mon, you can do this!" Lana's voice echoed in her head. Natalie pulled out the card with Lana's face on it and looked at it. Lana's face was on it, of course, but she was actually speaking to Natalie.  
"C'mon! He said there was a surprise ahead! It might be something good! Get up and go!"  
"Lana...I'm not sure if I can. I mean...this is all so hard to understand."  
"Well, we might understand more along the way. If anything we can get out of here and put it behind us. Think about Riku! What's going to happen to him?" Natalie stood and nodded, running on ahead after putting the card back in her pocket.

* * *

Coming to a clearing, she started to look around. A voice called to her from behind.

"Hey there. I've been looking for you." She whirled around, and there Riku stood, smirking and in his full glory. Natalie's face brightened exponentially and she ran at Riku, tackling him in a hug.  
"Oh my god...I've been looking everywhere for you, Riku. I missed you so much!" She said. He laughed as he embraced her.  
"Same here. Have you found Clayton yet?" Natalie looked up at him, narrowing her eyes, then thought back to what the voice had said.

"_Be careful about the people you meet in these memories...they don't know about the outside world. You may find that they know little about what has happened."_

Thinking back to her memories, Natalie said the same thing she'd said to him the first time he'd asked.

"Yeah, I did. We're supposed to be looking for some lizard-like Heartless thing." She said. He stood and helped her up. Her heart sank as she realized he was only a memory. It made her really upset.  
"Alright then, I'll run on ahead! You catch up when you're ready, okay?" He said, smiling at her and patting her shoulder. She nodded with a sad smile that he didn't notice. He ran off and a door appeared for Natalie.  
"Man, this sucks...talk about depression." She said, walking to the door. She was blinded by the light that was emitting from the door.

* * *

Walking forward, she walked down the steps right in front of the doorway in the white hallway. Xentalia and Lana were standing next to her. Natalie walked with her head down, depressed and upset about being played like a fool.

"Natalie...it'll be alright. We'll find Riku, don't you worry. Let's keep going."  
"I don't think so." Rang out a voice. Suddenly, the familiar redhead appeared.  
"Axel! I took care of you!" Xentalia shouted.  
"Not really, love. I promise you, I'm not that easy to get rid of." He said, walking forward.  
"Natalie, I have a question for you." Xentalia stepped in front of Natalie as Axel approached her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Xentalia. I'm not going to hurt Natalie. That's not what I want." Xentalia hesitated, but then stepped aside. Axel smirked.  
"What's your question, Axel?" Natalie asked, her face wary and sad.  
"Why do you continue on through the castle? Why do you continue to follow Riku? He clearly asked you not to follow him, didn't he?" Natalie looked taken aback, as did Lana and Natalie. This was news to them.  
"He...he asked you not to follow him, Natalie?" Lana asked. Natalie hesitated and then nodded.  
"Yes...he wanted to 'protect' me by making sure I didn't follow him. I should have anyway. I should've went with him...maybe none of this would have happened if I'd done what I wanted instead of what he wanted." She said softly, holding back tears.  
"So why do you follow him, then?" Axel asked. She hesitated, then forgot all insecurities and all other feelings.  
"I do it because...I follow him...I follow him because I love him! And I'm not giving up until I have an ample opportunity to tell him so!" She said, tears starting down her face. Axel smirked as Xentalia stood there with no expression and Lana had a painful look on her face.  
"So you love him...do you really love him or do you just think you do?"  
"I know so! Don't taunt my feelings!" She shouted, knees buckling.

"This castle is so cruel, isn't it Natalie? Seeing the object of your affection, but knowing that he's not really him? Isn't it just so mean—"  
"Shut it, Axel. You've said enough. Leave and let us be." Xentalia said, stepping up to come chest to chest with Axel. She was not above attacking him to protect Natalie.

"My, my...so protective, Xentalia. Fine then, I'll let you continue onward. I won't bother you anymore. Sorry I made you cry, Natalie. Maybe we'll see each other again later." He said. He sounded so sincere, but Natalie couldn't see his face to make a judgment. He disappeared and Xentalia knelt next to Natalie along with Lana.

"Natalie...are you alright?" Lana asked. Natalie wiped away her tears and nodded.  
"Yes, I'm fine...let's get going. I have four more cards worth of memories left...once we use them up we'll be done and hopefully to Sora and Riku." She said, walking forward.  
"She's a strong girl. Hopefully this won't scar her too bad...I swear, when I find this Riku guy I'm gonna hurt him. She shouldn't have to suffer because of him." Lana said, angry and hurt almost as much as Natalie.

* * *

**Whew! Another chapter finished. I'm hoping to do more now that (somehow) I've been inspired to write. Maybe it's through playing the video games again or something, I don't know...but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. Both Sides of the Same Coin

Here's another chapter for you guys! Let me know how you like it when it's all over...poor Natalie. I'm so mean to her. Oh well, she'll be okay in the end...maybe.

Natalie came to the next door and picked the next card, holding it up in front of the door. When she walked through it, she realized that she was in Monstro. Xentalia and Lana were nowhere to be found. She saw Sora, Donald and Goofy run ahead into another room.

"They're not real but...they look so real. Oh well...let's continue on. What happened here?" Natalie started to wonder, searching her memory.

"Oh yeah...Riku and I fought, I'm sure. That's what it was." She said.

Natalie fought her way through the rooms, making it to the room with the crown insignia on it. She knew what lie ahead of her, another recollection of Riku...one that wasn't as pleasant as before. She sighed heavily, then opened the door.

As she stepped through, she saw Riku jumping up onto the platform she was standing on. Her face was slightly blank.  
"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Before she could respond, her spirit stepped out of her. She realized that Riku and her were in spirit form, and she watched as her spirit self and spirit Riku talked and argued.

"...I heard you and Maleficent talking."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. What are you thinking, Riku?"

"I need to save Kairi without putting you in jeopardy. You realize what Maleficent was asking of me, don't you?"

"..."

"She was telling me to get rid of you, to kill you, Nat. I can't do that. It would kill me to do that."  
"I...I know, but...there's got to be a better way. You need to get rid of that darkness! You need to give it up and get away from it!"  
"Natalie...what are you talking about?"  
"That darkness is bad, Riku! Maleficent's got something up her sleeve and it's not good for you. You need to get rid of the darkness!"  
"How do you know? How do you know if it's bad, Nat?"  
"The person inside me told me. She told me that what you're doing is bad! You're only going to hurt me and yourself if you do this!"  
"So this is about you now?"  
"No! It's about you and keeping you safe from harm. Something sinister is coming. Something so bad that I can't begin to explain it. But it's connected to that darkness."  
"Nat...listen to me. I know what I'm doing."  
"No, you don't! This is so bad for you! You're going to get hurt, Riku! I know this!"

"Nat...calm down. You're just worked up over—"  
"No! I can't calm down! I won't! You're going to get hurt and you're not even listening to me! I'm trying to help you and you're not even listening to anything I'm saying! Why?" He reached out to her. Natalie felt her heart lurch at watching this all over again. But she couldn't seem to pull away.

"Don't touch me, Riku. Don't touch me."

"Nat...look at me. Please." He embraced her, and she remembered his arms around her. She shook her head. He'd been wrong, yes, but she could've been more understanding as well.

"Nat...what's with you?"  
"..." Her spirit self ran off and disappeared.

"Natalie!" Riku said, running off after her.

Natalie stood there, her heart low. How was it that she had managed to run away from him so easily then? Why had she left? Had she been thinking properly she never would have done it. She knew that now...but it was too late to be going back on her memories and chastizing herself. She stiffened up straight and walked through the next door.

Standing around a table, Zexion and Lexaeus were waiting for their laboratory junkie friend to show up with his information. When he walked through the doorway, they turned to him.

"Is this little 'experiment' of yours over with yet?"

"Yes, I just happened to finish it. I sent him out just a minute ago. Aren't you curious as to how things will play out? The girl is so vulnerable now...she's bound to be amazed and believe what is going to happen."

"You better hope this works, Vexen." Lexaeus, a man with few words, said. Vexen cackled.

"It's foolproof. Just watch." He said.

The door led her to the next hallway. She walked down the steps in front of the door and was stopped short by a familiar face.

"Hey there. What're you doing here?" She noticed that it was Riku. Her face brightened, wary of what was going on. There was no way this was Riku...something was off. The people in this castle were probably tricking her again.

"C'mon, Nat, is that any way to greet me after we've been separated? Why don't you come here?" He said, spreading his arms. She shook her head slightly and hesitated.

"You're...not Riku."

'_No he's not, Natalie...don't believe a word he says. The Organization is trying to fool you.' _Said the female voice in her head. She nodded to her.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating Riku?" She shouted, drawing her blade. His face fell.

"Natalie...why don't you believe me? I'm me, aren't I? I mean, I don't look different, do I?"  
"You aren't Riku. My heart tells me that." She said, lunging at him. He blocked and smirked evilly. He then flew back and disappeared into a dark portal after knocking her down to the ground.

"What a jerk...how dare they do that to me?" She said. She stood and walked down the stairs to the next floor.

Natalie opened the next door with the next card. She entered what looked to be Captain Hook's ship. She climbed up on deck and noticed that her brother and her spirit self were fighting Hook. She saw her spirit self disappear into the Captain's cabin and decided to follow. She made her way through the world, getting stronger still and entering more and more rooms, before coming to another insignia door. She opened it, knowing what awaited her ahead.

Riku ran up to the next floor and entered Destiny Islands. He felt her presence there, stronger than ever. She'd only so far been a soft voice in his head, but she was there, inside him, speaking to him. Now she stood before him.

"Natalie...Natalie! There you are! What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself? This castle is dangerous!" She only smiled at him, then turned her back and disappeared.

"Natalie! Where did you go?" He asked to no one. Zexion appeared in front of him.

"Well, well, Riku. To think that even the closest person to you would disappear. You pushed her away, you know."  
"I know that, Zexion. Don't taunt me." He said angrily.

"You did it to yourself. I'm merely making sure you know that. Don't blow up at me when she turns against even you."  
"Even me? What does that mean?"  
"Hmph, don't you wish to know? What if I told you your dear friend is here in the castle, about seventeen or eighteen floors above us? What would you do?"  
"I have to find her and get her out of here! She needs to get home."

"What if that's not where she wants to go?"  
"She has to! I can't let her stay here."

"Hmph. Suit yourself." And with that, Zexion disappeared. Riku stood in anger, tears stinging his eyes. He would not cry, but his anger made him want to, and the sadness of her being here without his knowledge, and possibly be in trouble, made him upset beyond belief.

"I'll find you, Nat. I'll take care of you and get you home safely." He said.

Natalie walked into the insignia room in the middle of the fight in the cabinet between her and Riku. She watched it unfold in front of her. She was crying, he was angry. She had him pinned to the floor, then she was against the wall. For a moment, he looked as if he was going to kiss her. He backed off, then left. Her heart stung at how much that memory had hurt her. She left the floor and continued onward, met soon by Axel. Xentalia appeared, along with Lana, to make sure she would be okay.

"Whoa, ladies, I'm not here to instigate a fight. I'm here to talk to Natalie."

"Then we'll stand here until you leave, Axel." Xentalia said. Natalie put her hands in front of her friends.

"It's alright guys. I'll talk to Axel. He won't hurt me." For some reason she felt immense trust towards this member of the Organization. She had a feeling he wasn't here because he was working for the Organization, more that he was here to talk to her and sincerely meant it.  
"But, Natalie, what if he—"  
"He won't, Xentalia. You guys can leave. I'll be fine." She said, walking with Axel down the stairs to the next floor.

"Natalie, tell me...what are you gonna do when you find Riku?"  
"I'm going to stick with him. He's not going to make me stay away. I'm going to follow him no matter what. He can't be left alone. He...he can never do anything right on his own." She said, laughing slightly. He chuckled.

"I suppose, if that's what you say, I can't stop you. Because that's what I was sent to do." She looked at him warily.  
"I'm not going to, of course. If you need any help at all, just ask me. I'll be here. I like you a lot, Natalie. You've got a lot of guts, and something else I don't have." He said. She looked up at him.

"What's that?"  
"A heart, Natalie. You have a heart...and you follow it. It makes me a little jealous." He said. She laughed.  
"Well...I guess I better move on. See ya, Axel." She said. He gave her the peace sign.

"See ya, kid. Be careful with Zexion, he's a bastard when he wants to be." She laughed again as he disappeared. She opened up the next door and stepped through, her spirit lifted a little.

When she walked onto the floor, she realized that she was in Hollow Bastion, where she had first started her journey. Why hadn't she been here first? She heard screaming, particularly her screams, and ran into the hall ahead of her, going to find the source of the screams.

This floor was particularly long. She felt like hours had gone by before she found a door with an insignia on it. And then when the door opened, it led to her own room. She sat down on the bed and shook her head.

"Why do I feel so lost?"  
_'Natalie, you aren't lost. Your memories remember something here...the library. You have to make it to the grand hall where your heart was extracted. You must face an enemy there.'_

"Alright. Thank you...whoever you are." She said, standing and exiting the room to find another door.

After a long time of searching, and after long battles of Heartless, she found the next door with an insignia on it. She opened it and stepped inside. She saw that she was indeed inside the hall. 'Riku' and Sora were fighting. She knew that 'Riku' was Ansem in disguise. A scream, almost identical to the one she'd heard previously, rang throughout the hall. She knew it was herself. She was screaming out because of her heart. She remembered her pain, or rather, her body did. It was so horrible...just plain awful. A pain so indescribable and agonizing that she didn't dare dwell on it too long. She walked forward and was met with her foe.

"You've made it far enough in this castle, Natalie. It's time for you to leave." The Riku impersonator was back, and he looked recently wounded. Natalie shook her head.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to find Riku. I'm not leaving until I do."

"I'm going to have to stop you then, aren't I?" He seethed.  
"Bring it on. I'm not leaving until I find Riku." She said, drawing her weapon, her face blank. She was determined.

"Xentalia...Lana...stay out of this. This is our fight." She said, her Heartless and Nobody not wanting to comply but knowing they didn't really have a choice.

The imposter dove at her, attacking her in the identical way Riku would. As such, she was able to dodge out of the way and strike him. She did have a similar fighting technique to Riku, yes, but she knew his weaknesses as well.

"You can't...take me down..."  
"You're wounded. You fought recently. Do you even know how bad of an idea this is?"  
"I...don't care. I have to...stop you..." He collapsed to the ground, unconscious and defeated. Natalie shook her head.

"This fight was over before it even started." She said as she exited to the next floor.

Riku came to a room where the sun was setting. It was the small isle that went out to sea. Natalie stood on the isle, her hands behind her back. Riku walked towards her.

"I know you're a figment of my memory, Natalie, but please tell me...why are you following me? Why won't you just go home?"  
"...Riku, the only home I have is the home with you in it. Without you, I have no home." Said the Natalie that stood before him. It sounded like something she would say.

"Natalie..." She turned and looked at him.

"Why are you doing this, Riku? I don't understand. I'm trying to help you because..." She didn't finish, getting skittish at the last minute, which he noticed. She went on hurriedly.

"I want to be next to you, Riku! You can't...you can't leave me alone. I don't do well on my own...I never have. Please...stop running away from me. Take me back."  
"I never left you, Natalie. I just...had to get you away from me." He turned his back to her and walked away.

"I hate you." She said. It stopped him in his tracks. One tear trickled down his face, then another, and after a minute, he sighed.

"I don't blame you for that. I've done some pretty jerky things, haven't I?" He said. She was no longer there, however.

"Natalie I—" He stopped himself as he realized she wasn't there. He made his way back out of the door to continue on.

Natalie made her way, the last card in her hand.

"One more floor...that's it. What awaits me then?" She asked herself. She walked down the steps and was met with an unfamiliar member of the Organization.

"My my my, Natalie, you've become quite the handful. Destroying that puppet and then continuing on without mercy? You must really be the ruthless one." She growled at the Nobody.

"Shut up. Who are you?"  
"My name is Vexen, dear, and I've come to stop you from continuing on. You can't be let to continue. Axel was a fool to not get rid of you in the first place." He said, charging at her.

**End of chapter 4 with a cliffy! Yay! Anyways, I hope you liked it. The cookies are almost done, so if you review really quick they will be done for you to eat. Yay! Don't forget to tell me what you thought for a cookie! **


	5. Let Me Go

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! This is the last one (kind of short, but it didn't really need to be that long at all) so then it's on to the next installment before Painful Promises. Please let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

**

Natalie pulled out her blade, Xentalia and Lana at her side. Vexen brought up his ice shield and started towards them. Lana lashed out first, attacking him head on and cracking his shield.

"Damn cat! I can guarantee you won't do that again!" He unleashed icy shards at them. Xentalia dodged, and they barely missed Natalie. Lana was hit by one, but didn't take any notice of it.  
"Hah! You can't defeat me. You will be liberated here and now!" He said, summoning an ice storm. Natalie focused her inner strength and drew on it, launching her blade in a boomerang-like action and knocking over Vexen. Xentalia jumped on him and plunged her blades into him.  
"No! Not the Killing Dagger! No!" He shouted as he started to disappear. Natalie sighed and walked past where Vexen had been, giving the door the last of her cards. She needed to make it through just one more memory. Then she would be alright.

Stepping through the door, Natalie walked forward and felt the sea breeze and heard the waves. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"My home..." She said, stepping onto the sand.  
"This is where you live, Natalie?" Lana said from the card in Natalie's pocket.  
"Yes...this is where I live. This place is only a memory but...it's a beautiful memory. I miss it a lot." She said, closing her eyes and letting herself be washed with the fragrances and the feelings. She wanted to soak it in.  
"Natalie, we must be continuing on. We have to find Riku." Natalie nodded and continued on through the door.

* * *

Making it to the only room with an insignia on it, Natalie entered the door and noticed that Riku was standing on the little island with the bent tree. The sun was setting and he was by himself. It was very quiet, the only sounds in the air the squawking of seagulls and the rush of the waves.

"I know you're not real, but...just let me pretend you are. Please." She said softly as she approached him. She climbed onto the tree next to him.  
"Hey there." He said without looking up at her. She smiled.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She nodded.  
"Yeah, I am. I'm not sure where this journey is going to take us." He laughed.  
"Yeah. That's true. Natalie...there's something I want to tell you." She jumped down and faced him as he looked at her.  
"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you. No matter what." He said. She smiled, tears begging to slip. She remembered this moment, and had loved every minute of it. It had been nearly perfect. He might as well have told her he loved her, she was so happy. And it was only because he'd meant every word.  
"I know, Riku. And I want you to know that no matter what happens I'm there for you too. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing happens to you. Even if it means going against your own words to do so." She said, embracing him tightly as tears started down her face. He felt so real in her arms she swore she could feel him. He may have been a memory and only that...but it was a perfect memory.  
"...Thanks Natalie." He said, parting from her and walking away. She swallowed the last of her tears and proceeded further. She needed to move on and find the real Riku. Figments were close replacements, but they were nothing like the real thing.

* * *

The white hallways seemed to haunt Natalie. She entered the next floor without a card, which confused her. The whole of the floor resembled the same as the hallways between floors.

"This is strange...why is this floor different?"  
"I don't know, Natalie. I wish I could tell you. But we need to keep moving. I sense something ahead." Xentalia agreed with Lana and Natalie moved forward, proceeding through the floor.

Passing through the last door with an insignia Natalie noticed that the room was dark and empty. There was no one in the room. The other door was open, and she started towards it.

"Hey there." Natalie looked at saw Axel standing against the wall.  
"Axel...what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be trying to assassinate someone or something?"  
"...I suppose. But I came to make sure you remembered my offer."  
"I do. And I may take you up on it...later."  
"Well, I'll be watching you." He said, disappearing. She sighed, walking through the door. Her heart was low and her spirit was too.

She was greeted with the sight of a blond girl standing before a huge flower chamber. She turned to Natalie and smiled.

"Natalie...it's good to finally meet you. My name is Namine."  
"Hello Namine." She said softly. She walked towards the girl.  
"Your brother is here...inside of this pod."  
"He's...what?"  
"He's inside of here. Come take a look." Namine said. Natalie walked towards the pod and noticed a person inside. She could barely make out the outline of Sora.  
"Sora! What's he doing in there?" Natalie asked the small blond girl next to her.  
"I've messed with his memories, Natalie...I even made him forget his own sister. I'm so sorry...this is the best I can do to repay him. I'm putting everything back together the way it was supposed to be."  
"So he won't remember this place?"  
"Not at all. He's worried about you." She said. Natalie nodded.

"I know..." She said. Namine smiled softly and put her hand on Natalie's shoulder.  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but...Riku just left not twenty minutes ago. You could probably still catch him down the side road if you hurry. I'll transport you outside of the castle." Natalie's eyes brightened and she smiled.  
"Thank you so much! I would really like that!"  
"First, let me take your friends out of their card form. That way they can walk and talk on their own." Natalie waved a hand and Xentalia and Lana appeared beside her. Natalie smiled and embraced both girls.  
"We're ready, Namine!"  
"Wait, Natalie, before I do, I have a lot to explain to you. I know I shouldn't delay you, but...it's very important."  
"Alright. I'll listen." Natalie said. Namine sighed.  
"When you get out of here, whether or not you find Riku, you need to go back to Hollow Bastion and find the secret library. You need to research everything you can there. It will not only answer a lot of your questions but give you a leg up on many of the evil people out there. There are a lot of things that are happening, Natalie, that involve you in the most intimate way. You are the sole reason Organization XIII is going so far to collect hearts. They want to enter Kingdom Hearts...and you're the key into Kingdom Hearts. They need you. From here on out you must be careful."  
"So...the fight's not over, huh?" The small blond girl shook her head, looking at Sora.  
"No. It's only just beginning. And until Sora wakes everything that can be done to stop them has been halted. It could be only hours or it could be just over a year before he wakes. I don't know...but it'll be a bit of time before Sora is able to start another journey. Until then..."  
"... I have to find something to do, right?" Namine nodded.  
"Now hurry. Riku's down the road. I'll get you there." Namine said, again waving her hand.  
"Namine...I'll be back. Take good care of my brother." She said. Namine nodded as the three girls disappeared.

The three started down the side road from the castle. Natalie broke into a run, leaving Xentalia and Lana behind. Those two decided to take their time and let Natalie have some alone time with Riku. She needed it.

Natalie made a lot of ground in a small amount of time. Her great determination pushed her onward. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest not from physical exertion but from anxiousness and nerves. She was so close to him...and her newly discovered love for him made her so nervous about being near the real him. Would she slip and say something she shouldn't?

Riku came to where the road split three ways. All were starlit and dark. A red-cloaked figure stood before him, covered from head to toe save for the mouth. He stood before him cloaked in black. His thoughts were on the certain blond he desperately wanted to see. They hadn't given each other a proper goodbye, and now that he was out of the castle he was no longer seeing her all the time in his memories. How could he just leave her? How could he just drop her as if she were nothing?

No. That's not what he'd done. He'd left her to protect her from himself. The darkness was growing inside of him...he was not free of Ansem. He didn't know how to get rid of Ansem, but until he figured it out he needed to stay away from the one thing he cared about most: Natalie. He could not harm her.

"What are you making me choose now?" He asked the cloaked man angrily.  
"Between the road to light...and the road to darkness." He said.  
"Neither suits me. I'm taking the middle road." Riku said, standing up to the cloaked man.  
"Do you mean...the twilight road to nightfall?"  
"No. It's the road to dawn." He said. The cloaked figure laughed.  
"Very well then. Hopefully you chose the right path...once chosen, you can never return."  
"I know that. I'm willing to take whatever comes at me."  
"...Even if it means never seeing the one you love most ever again?" Riku felt his heart ache at the man's words.  
"...I'm going to make it so that things won't be like that. I will see her again...at the end of the road if that's what fate has for me."  
"You're a wise boy, Riku. But know that you're path is one lined with mistakes and lies. Are you still willing to proceed?"  
"Yes. I don't have a choice. The light road won't accept me...and the road to darkness would never allow me to see Natalie again. This middle road may give me the chance to be with her again."  
"Then I shall leave you be. Go down your path and find your fate." The man then disappeared. Riku's right hand started to glow and erupted into light. He felt his hand vibrating. The king leapt back from Riku as light engulfed him. He saw a similar light back up the path. That's when he knew Natalie was close. The same thing was happening to her. The king stepped back as Natalie started down the path. Riku's back was to her.

"Riku!" She shouted. Riku turned around, his eyes widening and not wanting to believe what he was seeing. But before he could register it her arms surrounded him and made him believe.  
"Oh my god...I'm so glad I found you...finally." She said softly, her voice filled with relief. He could tell she was crying. It made him so happy to see her...but why was she here?  
"Natalie...what are you doing here?"  
"Namine, she...she said that you were up here. I had to find you; I've been looking for you!"  
"I knew that! I knew that when I saw that you weren't with Sora. Why are you following me all the time?"  
"Riku...what's with you? I've been looking for you because I wanted to know that you were okay. I've missed you...and you never said goodbye. I wasn't going to let you leave." She said, pulling back from him, her eyes glistening with tears and relief. She reached into her pack, wiping her tears.

"Here. I finished it a while ago...I just had to give it to you. I never got the chance, you know? So of course I had to find you, just to give you this if I needed an excuse." He took it, noticing her name in the back. He popped it open and saw their pictures in it. He couldn't help smiling.  
"Natalie...thanks." He said. She smiled, sniffling.  
"So, um...where are you off to?" She asked. He sighed.  
"Natalie...I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you aren't coming with me. You're not following me." Her face showed evident surprise.  
"Who said I was following you! I was going to join you! That way I'll know you're okay." She said. He sighed.  
"I understand that you care for my safety, Natalie, but...you can't come with me. It isn't safe."  
"Why?" She asked softly. Her eyes were filled with sadness. He felt his heart dying a little inside from the hurt look on her face.  
"Because I don't want to hurt you, Natalie. The darkness in my heart isn't gone, Natalie...it never was. I have to find a way to get rid of it before I let you near me. I don't want to hurt you." He said. She sighed.  
"Riku, you seem to think that I can't protect myself. Well, newsflash: I can. I'm not helpless. The darkness doesn't scare me; it never has. Why would I ever be scared of my l—best friend?" She'd stopped herself on the true words she'd wanted to say.  
"Natalie...please, I'm begging you...just let me go. Don't follow me."  
"What am I supposed to do then, Riku? I can't go home, I can't go to my brother, and I don't have anything to do. What else am I supposed to do if I abandon the only reason I went through that castle?" She exclaimed, her anger and sadness welling up again. Again, he wasn't listening to her and, again, he was trying to do everything himself.

"Natalie, stop this. Calm down. Remember the last time you blew up?"  
"Yes, I do, and this isn't that time. I know what I want, Riku, and I want to be with you. I don't want to be alone, Riku! Didn't you say you would always be there for me and protect me? That you wouldn't let anything happen to me? That we would always be together?"  
"I know what I said, Natalie, but sometimes—"  
"You're not going to break that promise to me, are you Riku?" She asked as she gripped the cloak he was wearing in anger and frustration.  
"Natalie...sometimes things don't go the way we planned them to."  
"I know that! Which is why I'm trying so hard not to let what we have fall apart, Riku. If you leave me...then it's like I don't mean anything to you. It'll be my fault that you walked away, because I wasn't strong enough for you to lean on! Stop trying to do everything by yourself and trust someone to help you for once! God, you make me so angry!" She said, sliding to the ground on her knees. He felt his heart lurch painfully.  
"Natalie...this is my goodbye. I'm leaving to try and get better at harnessing and controlling the darkness inside of me, so that maybe I can get rid of it." She stood swiftly.  
"No! I'm not letting you leave, not this time! Nothing you can do can make me stop!" She screamed, tears running down her face. He looked away from her, his heart not able to take the looks on her face.  
"Natalie...stop this. Let me go. It's for the best."  
"No it's not! I need you, Riku! I need you so bad, so bad that I...I can't express it!" She said. He sighed.  
"Natalie...thank you. But I need to go this road alone...this time, it's just me. Meet me at the end, alright?"  
"No! Riku, stop! Riku!" She shouted, but something wouldn't let her move. Something pinned her to her knees. Some invisible feeling made her stop where she was. She couldn't move anywhere, and she could only watch as he disappeared beyond the horizon. As soon as he was out of sight with the king, Natalie burst into more tears and loud sobs.  
"Dammit, Riku! I hate you! I hate you so much! Aah!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, wanting to hit something and take her anger out on something. She was so furious and upset. Why was this always happening?  
"Why me? Why us? Why did this have to happen to us?" She asked softly when her energy was gone. She slumped to the ground and slowly slipped from consciousness. Xentalia and Lana joined her side minutes later.  
"That boy...I'll kill him. One day I will, I swear it." Lana said angrily as she stared at the beautiful, tear-stained face of her friend. Xentalia picked Natalie up, and they made their way along the same middle road, hoping it would lead them somewhere less painful.

_**~*End*~**_

**So that's the end! I hope you guys liked this short mini! I'm going to start the next part here soon. Stay tuned for it! Then, it's the rewrite of Painful Promises I Can't Keep. It'll be just as good, I just have to add some parts and elaborate more. I hope you liked this and make sure you review and tell me how this is going so far!**


End file.
